gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outlanders
For the guild of the same name on TLOPO, see The Outlanders (TLOPO). The Outlanders was a pirate guild based in the Caribbean, under the leadership of Captain Richard Cannonwalker. The guild was founded March 6, 1746. The guild was founded by Raidrage at the request of Richard Cannonwalker when the need for an Outcast Isle military arose. However, it was to be used as a military for the government of Padres Del Fuego under Richard after Outcast was re-abandoned and eventually the 8th Brethren Court military. After Cannonwalker's resignation from Padres Del Fuego's government, The Outlanders served the 8th Brethren Court until August 2, and then again briefly from September 12 to September 19. After the game's closing on September 19, 1746, the guild disbanded. Joining How to Join The Outlanders had no specific area in the game or ocean they congregate on, so they could have been anywhere in the Caribbean. However, many were dedicated to recruiting new members. Requirements There were no requirements for joining The Outlanders as far as level and the color of your name go. However, you had to always be polite to others, whether they were inside the guild or not. It was also highly encouraged that you do activities with the other guild members. Rules #Follow the Pirate Code #Be nice and respectful to all, whether they're in the guild or not #Do not cause problems/conflicts in or out of the guild #Do not request to be promoted; this will only lower your chances of being promoted #Don't spam in guild chat, crew chat, or any whisper chats with other guild members #If the GM ever requests your presence, go to him Roleplay The Outlanders once served the 8th Brethren Court in the form of an army from April 4, 1746, to August 2, 1746, and then briefly from September 12 to September 19 before disbanding. The guild was originally established to serve the Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle (before it was annexed by Padres), but the island was abandoned after Richard gained control of Padres Del Fuego. The guild then later served the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego until Guildmaster Cannonwalker's resignation from the island's government. Operations *The Battle of Tormenta *The Outlandish Raid of Fort Charles *The Outlandish Raid of Fort Dundee Leaderboards The Outlanders was on its way to achieving leaderboard success before disbandment, but only made it to the daily leaderboards. PotCO leaderboards #2.PNG|Rank 32 on Page 4 for "Ships Sunk" (8/17/13) PotCO Leaderboards 1.PNG|Rank 54 on Page 6 for "Enemies Defeated," narrowly surpassing McRaging (8/17/13) Known Wiki Members *Richard Cannonwalker *Jeremiah Garland *Jack Goldwrecker *Raidrage *Jon *David McMartin *David Yellowfish *Tiger Driver *Peter Coalvane *Brandon *Robert Lockbutler *Albert Spark *Edgar Wildrat Gallery screenshot_2013-06-02_16-52-25.jpg|The Outlanders storming Fort Dundee, Padres Del Fuego screenshot_2013-06-02_16-56-29.jpg|The Outlanders securing intelligence from Fort Dundee, Padres Del Fuego screenshot_2013-06-01_15-01-32.jpg|The Outlanders causing havoc on Fort Charles, Port Royal screenshot_2013-06-01_15-08-25.jpg|The Outlanders congregated while invading Fort Charles, Port Royal screenshot_2013-05-14_21-44-43.jpg|GM Richard Cannonwalker & Officer Jeremiah Garland questioning a pantless EITC Officer OutcastDudes.jpg|An Outlanders spotting, courtesy of Albert Spark OutlandersDude.jpg|An Outlanders spotting, courtesy of Albert Spark Guild News *3/15/1746 - The Outlanders is established by Raidrage at the request of Richard Cannonwalker. Richard is given Guildmaster status. *4/14/1746 - The Outlanders assisted in repelling Jolly Roger's forces in an invasion of Padres Del Fuego in Vachira ocean. The invasion was a complete success and the pirates came out dominating. *4/22/1746 - The Outlanders make an alliance pact with the 8th Brethren Court. *5/11/1746 - Following an attack on the guild by Dictator Spark of Raven's Cove, the Outlanders list his island as a potential threat. *5/17/1746 - After the end of The Ravenian-Fuegon War, the Outlanders remove Raven's Cove as an enemy. *5/21/1746 - The Outlanders remove all services of theirs from the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego following the resignation of Guildmaster Cannonwalker from the island's government. *5/22/1746 - The Outlanders dedicate their full services to the 8th Brethren Court. *6/1/1746 - The Outlanders launch a successful raid on Fort Charles, killing various Navy/EITC men and burning many arrest/death warrants and debt records. *6/2/1746 - In celebration of reaching 300 members, The Outlanders launch a successful raid on Fort Dundee, killing many British Navymen and destroying important documents stored in the fort's office. *8/2/1746 - The Outlanders stop serving the 8th Brethren Court after Guildmaster Richard's resignation as Pirate King. *9/12/1746 - After Guildmaster Richard is given the position of Pirate King once more, the Outlanders go back to serving the 8th Brethren Court. *9/19/1746 - PotCO is officially closed down after a long run, also shutting down the Outlanders Userbox Code: Category:Guilds Category:Role-Play